RedKansas
by Love-is-love-41
Summary: What happened after true loves kiss? Read and find out. This is a smut one-shot. This is my first story so please be gentle, thanks for reading and I would appreciate any feedback! :)


After Ruby and Dorothy shared true loves kiss they made their way back to Dorothys house. Ruby didn't waste much time once they entered the door of the small house. Pulling Dorothy into a passionate kiss that sent shock waves through both their bodies was enough to set them both off. Neither knew of this feeling, which made it more exciting.

Ruby untied her red cloak and let it hit the floor. Dorothy, not knowing anything about Rubys wolf side, wondered, "Wait, won't you turn wolf if you don't have the cloak on?"

Ruby became shy realizing she will probably have many questions about the wolf side of her. "No, it's only when it's wolfstime or I want to turn wolf that it happens. But you don't have to worry though, I've got it under control now."

Dorothy nodded her head. "Don't worry, I'm not scared of you or anything… I know you wouldn't harm me." Giving Ruby a smirk she then pulled the girl back into a kiss. Falling on the bed they had a long over due night ahead of them.

Red moved down to the girls neck leaving nips and wet kisses. This caused Dorothy to let out her first but not last moan caused by the wolf. Ruby smiled into Dorothys neck as she heard the moan. This moment is something both girls daydreamed and were nervous about.

Ruby started to undress herself, untying her corset and throwing it to the ground it wasn't long till she was sliding her dress off her shoulders. She watched Dorothys face as she revealed her upper half nervous that she wasn't pretty enough for Dorothy. Dorothys pupils dilated at the sight of Rubys naked top half and Ruby could hear the girls heart beat speed up. Smiling Ruby climbed off the bed for a moment to let her dress hit the ground. She then slid her stockings down and now Ruby stood in her most vulnerable state, naked, beside the bed and she didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Dorothy smiled at the sight that stood in front of her which gave Ruby all the reassurance she needed. Dorothy could feel her heart pounding fast and wondered how somebody so beautiful could possibly want her. The girls mind started to race as she wondered the same thing Ruby was wondering moments ago, _was she beautiful enough?_ Ruby noticed Dorothys mind wandering off so she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand gently on Dorothys cheek.

"Hey, you ok?" Ruby whispered.

"Yea, I'm good." Dorothy gave Ruby a half smile then leaned up and began to undress herself.

Untying her cloak Ruby stood up and took the cloak off of her. Dorothy stood up in front of Ruby her eyes glued to the floor. Ruby placed her hand under Dorothys chin and slowly lifted her head up. The wolf smiled at Dorothy and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Ruby grabbed the shoulders of the girls dress and began to pull them down. Dorothy took a deep breath and let her dress hit the floor. Pulling her stocking down next both women now stood naked in front of each other for the first time and both of them had love in their eyes.

Colliding together their kisses were heated, their hands wandered, and they didn't want to let go. Ruby took Dorothys bottom lip in between her teeth. They both smiled into the kiss knowing this was the happiest they've ever felt. Collapsing onto the bed both girls gasping as their bare bodies met for the first time. Staring into each others eyes they had only dreamed of this moment. Ruby put a strand of curly brown hair that fell in front of Dorothys face behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, Kansas." Ruby whispered.

"You're not bad yourself, Wolfie." Dorothy laughed.

Ruby straddled herself on top of Dorothy so the girl could feel the heat that was rising in her center. Ruby lightly moved her hands from the bottom of the girls neck to the bottom of her stomach causing goose pimples to form on the girls skin. Ruby could smell the heat that was forming in Dorothys center and she wanted it.

Dorothy looked up at Ruby with loving eyes hoping tonight would be everything she hoped it would be. Planting a kiss on Dorothys lips she quickly moved down to her breast where she clasped her lips around the girls nipple. Sucking on one nipple she took the other hand and groped the other breast. Moans and groans escaped Dorothys lips which caused her body to feel as if it were on a high.

Dorothy grabbed Rubys face needing to feel her soft lips. Kissing each other Dorothys tongue asked for entrance into her mouth and Ruby was happy to oblige. Their tongues fought each other until Dorothy moved her lips to Rubys neck. Biting her neck Ruby moaned. Dorothy grinned and wanted to make it happen again so she moved her hands to Rubys perky breast cupping it in her hand, she loved the feeling of touching Rubys soft skin.

Neither women had ever been with a woman before so this was a new experience for both of them but for Dorothy she has never been with anybody. Dorothys high fell as her nerves took hold of her as she tensed up under Ruby. The girl again noticed that Dorothy wasn't as relaxed anymore and became worried she did something wrong.

"Are you ok, Dorothy? Did I do something?" Ruby searched the girls face for answers.

"No, I'm sorry I keep ruining the moment. I've never been with anybody before so I'm… Nervous. I want this to be perfect and I'm worried I'll do something wrong or not be good enough..." Dorothys rambling was interrupted by Ruby placing a kiss on Dorothys lips.

Ruby smiled. She didn't realize that she was going to be Dorothys first everything. Ruby was nervous also but now her nerves escalated. "It's alright to be nervous. That's normal, but don't worry because I've got you. But if we're moving too fast then…"

"No, I want to. Trust me, I want you. I'm just nervous."

Ruby softly kissed Dorothys forehead, "Just relax and I'll take care of you. Trust me."

Dorothy nodded her head knowing Ruby meant it. Usually Dorothy has a hard time trusting people but with the wolf trust comes easily. Ruby went back to work and this time she decided to take it slow. Lying down next to Dorothy she faced the girl and used her fingertips to explore every inch of the girl: her face, neck, breasts, and stomach. Ruby listened as Dorothys breathe hitched when she came to a sensitive area on her body and made a mental note of it.

Dorothy turned on to her side to face Ruby. She grabbed the girl and pulled her in for a kiss. Kansas then began exploring Rubys body. As she slid her fingers lightly down Rubys back she could feel Rubys hot breathe on her neck. Ruby closed her eyes and let her love explore. Dorothys touch was so light on her skin her body hummed at the feeling. Kissing her collarbone she got Ruby to lie on her back so she could be on top. Kissing the spot between her breasts she made a trail down to the bottom of her stomach. Dorothy took her fingertips and glided them down Rubys thighs and the girl bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Moving her lips back up to the wolfs neck she bit the side of her neck and whispered, "I can be part wolf too." Ruby wrapped her arms around the girl and flipped her onto her back in a swift motion.

Ruby looked into Dorothys eyes and for the first time since Peter these words slipped off her tongue so effortlessly, "I love you, Dorothy."

Dorothy looked up at Rubys' big eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Ruby."

Looking into each others eyes Ruby spread Dorothys legs apart. Grazing her fingertips along Dorothys thighs the girls eyes closed and her hands gripped the sheets as she tried to take in this feeling. Sliding her fingers over Dorothys center she could feel her arousal already.

"Are you sure?" Ruby whispered. This caused the knots in Dorothys center to tighten. She opened her eyes to look into the wolfs eyes and she nodded her head.

"I'm ready, Wolfie." Dorothy whispered. Ruby took no time at all to slip her fingers into her lovers wet folds. Dorothys grip on the sheets tightened as Ruby glided her finger over the girls clitoris sending sparks up her spine and a loud moan out her mouth. This turned Ruby on and she wanted to send the girl flying over the edge. Ruby took two fingers and entered the girl slowly watching her face for any discomfort. Once the girls walls formed around her fingers she pumped her fingers in and out. Ruby started to quicken her pace while putting her mouth back on the girls breasts.

"Faster." Dorothy whispered arching her back.

Ruby obeyed and pumped her fingers faster in the girl. The girl bucked up at Rubys' fingers trying to get them deeper inside her. Ruby listened to her lovers heart rate pick up as Dorothy was getting close to her orgasm. The smell of her lover was turning Ruby on and she slipped a third finger inside the girl. A gasp left Dorothys mouth. She felt the girls walls pulsing around her fingers and she knew she was getting close. The wolf watched as Dorothys face scrunch up with pleasure. She helped Dorothy along by kissing the girls neck but more specifically the pulse point on the girls neck. Rubys wolf came out in her as she bit her neck making Dorothy scream with pleasure.

"I'm… so… close." Dorothy breathlessly admitted. Ruby used this moment to take her thumb and rub the girls clitoris. The knot in Dorothys stomach was about to come un done. With each thrust she got closer until one deep thrust sent her over the edge. Her back arched up and Rubys name left her lips. Ruby slowly continued to move in and out of the girl as she rode out her first orgasm. The wolf was so happy to be her first. Ruby ran her fingers through Dorothys hair as the girl lay there and took in this feeling. Ruby laid down next to the girl gathering her up in her arms. Dorothy put her head on Rubys chest where she listened to her new favorite sound, the sound of her lovers heartbeat.

Ruby kissed her forehead and they lay there until Ruby softly requested, "I want us to finish together." Ruby wanted her first time with her true love to be special. She wanted them to hold each other as they both climaxed together. To Ruby, Dorothy wasn't another person, she was somebody she wanted to be intimate with and make love with and she wanted to show that to Dorothy.

"I would love that." Dorothy answered and Ruby situated them to where their centers were touching. The one good thing about Ruby being a wolf is she is incredibly strong. She held Dorothy up so she was able to relax. "You can relax now, I'll hold onto you." Smiling she held onto Dorothy in awe that this woman was her true love.

They began to rub their centers together creating friction and not long after that did the girls send their heads back with pleasure. Ruby let out a low growl to show how much she was enjoying this.

"Please kiss me." Ruby silently requested. Dorothy pushed their lips together as their centers pressed against each other causing a flowing rhythm. Each moaned into each others mouths until they had to connect foreheads instead. Holding each other close they rubbed their bodies together in the most intimate moment they have shared with anybody else. Both girls completely exposed and fully relying on the other person to care for them.

"I'm close." Ruby whispered to keep the girl up to date.

"Me too, Wolfie." Dorothy breathily let out.

Dorothy held on tighter to the back of Rubys neck as her orgasm approached. Ruby tightened her grip on Dorothys back digging her nails into the skin.

"Almost…" Ruby growled as she fastened her pace.

"Yes..."

The wolf had her lips resting on the nape of Dorothys neck. As she felt the pressure in her center begin to come undone her eyes turned yellow. She opened her mouth and bit into Dorothys skin leaving a glowing teeth mark imprinted on her skin. Dorothy leaned her head back with pleasure. Then with a final press against their centers they were both sent over the edge.

"Kansas…"

"Wolfie…" They moaned.

Still in their flowing rhythm Dorothy breathlessly questioned. "So that bite...?"

Ruby, trying to catch her breathe, admitted, "Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you, I was marking you."

"Marking me?" Their heads still connected in the same position.

"As my mate for life." Ruby replied with a smile as she finally caught her breath. Dorothys heart skipped a beat at the thought of Ruby marking her as her mate for life.

After riding out their orgasms they finally looked up at each other sharing a kiss. A single tear fell from both girls eyes as they shared this kiss. The tear held so much emotion: the tear showed the love they held for each other, the tear showed the emotion of the moment, but most importantly the tear showed that they got their happy ending.

The End


End file.
